All Alone in the Castle
by Revenge of the Blondes
Summary: The death of Bella's parents is hard for her to cope with. Now not only does she have to manage with that but the Volturi, a famous family, adobt her and her life goes to ruins. All human
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When your World comes Crashing Down**

**B_ella's Point of View  
_**"Mom hurry up! We are going to be late!" I yelled to my mom hoping she could hear me from the car. Dad and I had been sitting in the car waiting, for about 10 minutes and we were both anxious to go.

"She's right you know." My dad said from the drivers side.

While walking through the garage door mom scolded us. "Bella, Charlie, be patient we are going out to eat, which we have _no_ appointment for, therefore we cannot be late!" I thought I heard her mutter under her breath,_ you take 5 extra minutes and they throw you to the dogs!_

We had the same routine every Saturday. First we would go to my soccer game, then we'd come home and I'd rinse off. After that dad and I ran to the car and waited for mom yelling for her to hurry up the entire time.

I grinned to myself. You would expect a 11 year old to get tired of her parents but I suppose having no friends might help with this. Well that's not completely true because I had Jessica and Lauren, but they were gossipers and I would always make up an excuse for why I couldn't hang out. Something like "ugh I'm grounded again!" or "so much homework, if I don't finish Rene and Charlie will never let me go out!" would usually work. I'd be sure to clip on a sorry and be out the door. The only reason I hung out with them was because I wasn't good at being alone and they accepted me for who they thought I was.

We walked in the local dinner, Dine with Me, and went to our normal table. The waitresses made sure to keep it open around 5 each Saturday and so we never had to wait. It was great, and to be honest I think I had a darn good life.

We ordered the same meals as usual, ribs for me, turkey salad for mom, and a big slab of steak for dad. After we all ordered our drinks I decided to bring up a topic we really hadn't talked about that I felt was needed.

"So… umm… well I was thinking…" I just couldn't word this right. "We should move." I decided to be straightforward and I think it worked.

"I agree," they both said in a chorus of laughter and looked at us. Mom decided to pick up the rest of the sentence. "Well that's your birthday present, we are moving next week. I know it's a week early because your birthday is in 2 weeks but we thought you'd be happy moving sooner." My jaw dropped to the counter.

"YOUR KIDDING ME!!" I nearly yelled then ran over to the and hugged the crap out of them. "I cant wait!"

"Best of all, it's in Boston near that famous family, the Volturi." I smiled a huge smile. Maybe Jane would want to be _my _friend.

"Lets go I want to pack up and be ready!!" I started getting up but noticed I wasn't being followed. "Come on?" I meant to tell them to come but it sounded like a question.

Charlie let out a loud bark of a laugh and said, "without eating dinner? No way. Just chill out and we will be home before you know it. Lets take this one night at a time. First lets survive this one." I beamed at him. I couldn't wait to leave this town.

We had finally finished everything and had the bill paid, so we left the diner. The drive home was quiet, so quiet there was ringing in my ears. We started to stop at the railroad tracks but them came to a screeching halt, in the woods, before a train came full throttle towards where we were. Woah. My dad was good.

"Well that was close," he muttered then started getting back on the road. No train ever came through this part of town. He had to put it in reverse and back it out of the woods. What we didn't expect was the huge Mac truck that was coming from the opposite side of the road and was going to it the front of our car. The headlights were blinding so I put my arms up to shield my eyes.

There was a loud bang and I felt us shooing backwards, our car smooshing together. I felt the skin on my arms rip apart as the glass shot backward and the pieces that I couldn't block dig into my stomach. Our car flipped a few times in the air and land on the side of the road, upside down. That was the last thing I remember before the seatbelt suddenly unlatched and I fell head first into the roof of our car, which was on the ground.

**EMT Scott's Point of View  
**When I had gotten to the scene of the crime all hell had broke loose. How could this happen in such a small town? I heard someone yelling my name and turned to see my partner Patrick standing by an upside down car on the side of the road.

"yeah?" I yelled back.

"There is a man and a women here, they are dead, but I think there might be a kid back there I need your help though, man."

I understood why too. He was a plump man, and I was skinny. I would fit back there. "Okay but first lets get these 2 out of there."

After we dragged the dead couple out of the car I went over to see if I recognized them. I tried to hold back the tears I was sure would ensue. Police chief Charlie lie dead on the ground, next to his wife and soon, his daughter too. I knew Patrick wouldn't recognize him because he was new to town.

I ran to their car and shimmied into the back with tears still rolling down my cheeks, but when I got to his daughter I saw that she was still breathing, just really battered up. "I've got a live one you guys! Get the stretcher!"

When we had finally managed to get her out of the car and onto the stretcher, everyone knew who had died, and whose life we were trying to save. As she was carried on board the ambulance I looked at her and tried to find similarities between her and her parents. There were so many. But most noticeable, at least while her eyes were closed, was the brown locks of hair falling around her face that matched up almost exactly with Charlie's fading brown curls.

The ambulance carried her off to the hospital where hopefully, her life would be spared.

**Bella's Point of View  
**I woke up screaming, thinking about the dream that had just occurred last night. It was so scary! I had dreamt that on our way home from the diner we got into a car crash. I almost laughed at myself, dad was a way better driver than that.

It was about then that I noticed the beeping. What was that it was so annoying. I went to shut off what I thought was my alarm clock when I realized where I was. I looked at the bag hanging off a pole next to me dripping clear fluids, then down to my arms where I had needles sticking out of my arm, but what I found most frightful was the memories seeping themselves back in. We had. Been in. A car crash. And then it hit me, where were my parents? Were they okay?

Before I really knew what I was doing I was out in the hall running down it looking in every room for my parents. A nurse finally caught up with me and jabbed me with a needle. I didn't have time to stick up a fight before I fell the ground exhausted. Right before I fell asleep I saw a beautiful man with blonde hair coming towards me and scooping me up into his arms.

**Carlisle's Point of View  
**The poor little girl, lay there motionless except for the up and down of her chest She still didn't know what had happened, that both her parents were dead, and I was the one who had to tell her when she awoke.

I took another look at her charts:

_Name: Isabella Swan  
__Date of Birth: September 13__th__, 1990__  
Condition: 3 broken ribs, concussion, broken leg, 3 gashes in her stomach from glass, forearms very cut up  
__Isabella will stay for 1 week to make sure she is alright._

Isabella had been the only one to survive the car crash that her parents died in. Now she had no where to go, no one to take her in.

My son, Edward was her age and I wondered what would happen to him if he was in her position.

I was thinking of where she would go when I saw her stir for the second time. This time, I hoped, she would not run away down the halls.

When her eyes fluttered open she looked around then asked in a weak voice. "They are dead aren't they?"

I looked up into her brown eyes, "Yes."

She started sobbing broken sobs and I didn't know if she would stop until it slowed and I realized she was asleep. I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. She had a tough road ahead of her and I new she would need her rest.

Isabella would probably be put in foster care, or maybe she would be adopted but I knew her life was never going to be the same ever again, not for her at least. Within 30 minutes someone's life could fall apart, I realized quickly that this could happen to the best of us, no matter where we were.

I took a gulp of air and wished her the best of luck, for I knew she would need it.

**AN: I don't know for sure if her birth date is right, and I totally made up her 'charts' but other than that I hope you liked it! Review and tell me how you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Misery and Other Nasty Things  
****A/N: No one reviewed but I got I think 1 or 2 people who added it to favorites. Yay them! I am actually super happy about that but if someone could review and saw if me story is worth reading or not that would be super fantastic. Alright enough babbling, lets get on with the story…  
****Oh by the way, go talk to Stephenie Meyers cause she wrote Twilight and I think that's pretty superb.**

_**Bella's Point of View  
**_Ugh. My body hurts everywhere. It's been about a week since the accident and I still find myself sobbing until I drift into sleep just to be woken again by dreams of the blinding headlights. I shudder just thinking about it. Why couldn't it have been me who died? They said I would've too if I hadn't thrown my hands in front of my face. I shouldn't have. Then I could still be with my parents. Stupid me. What am I going to do?

Just as soon as I thought that thought I remembered my meeting with the foster home.

_It was 3p.m. a day after the car crash when a burley women in an ugly brown skirt and shirt combo that made her look like a paper bag walked through the door, didn't even say hello, went straight to the curtains and shut them. I immediately knew I wasn't gunna like her._

"_Your parents are dead. You have nowhere to go so guess what? You get to come to _Foster Me Please _and try to get adopted by some sorry old family." _

_Couldn't she try to sound polite? Apparently not. " Sounds… fun." I broke into loud sobs and heard her whisper, _not this again,_ then she turned and was about to leave when the doctor, Doctor Cullen I think his name was, blocked her way._

"_Are her forms filled out? Is she ready to go to the agency after this week is up?" He almost sounded concerned but I wasn't paying attention to him, instead I was looking at a really cute boy standing behind him. This boy had gorgeous green eyes that just screamed at me to go give him a hug. The tangled hair on top of his head was also very attention grabbing but his eyes held me and I noticed he was staring back. Realizing this made my face become red instead of the normal pale skin. Doctor Cullen saw my preoccupation, probably the blush too, and introduced us. "Bella this is Edward, my son, Edward this is Bella."_

_We said our hellos then the mean old hag started yelling at me. I flinched away from her words. I guess she had tried to grab my attention but I was fixated on the boy, Edward. "YOU LISTEN TO ME! IF YOU WANT A CHANCE AT COMING WITH US TO FIND A BETTER FAMILY FOR YOU YOU BETTER START LISTENING!" My cheeks flushed red when the heart monitor started going haywire. In truth this creepy lady scared the crap out of me. It was at that time I started listening to her. _

_She told me that I needed to sign a bunch of papers saying that a bunch of stuff was alright with me. After the 10__th__ signature I was ready to give up, but she decided it was time to end our meeting._

"_I will pick you up in 1 weeks time and you better be ready understood?" I only nodded. "Then you will wait another week or so until we get you a family."_

"_O-okay." I stammered out._

It was exactly one week from our little meeting so I new she was coming, but I didn't realize it would be so early. At 3:30 p.m. she decided it was a good time to come take me away. GREAT.

This week hadn't been so terrible, but only because every once in a while that beautiful boy, Edward would pop in and ask how I was doing. It was very embarrassing when I would start bawling about my parents but I guess he thought that was reasonable because he just came over and gave me a hug.

That was always the highlight of my day. But he always came to see me at 4 so I guess I wont be able to see him today. It didn't really matter because we would've had to say goodbye today and I don't like goodbyes.

I was completely ready as she instructed and she grabbed my papers signed me out, then made _me _carry her purse. I had a broken leg and my arms were all cut up! She brought me to my hou- my old house and let me pack some things. Apparently she had already sold them the house and they would come at 6, that's why she was in a rush.

That all leads back to where I am now, alone in the foster home. I guess I'd be alone a lot now. I could get used to that I supposed. The room the lady, I learned her name was Mrs. Gray, led me to was as plain as the outside of the building. The walls were white, the floor was carpeted in grey carpeting and the beds, dressers, and desks were all WHITE. I was going to be sick of that color.

To top it all off my roommate was an obnoxious brat. Her name was Lucy Johnson. She liked to talk about everyone on campus to me, even if it was me!

After spending 2 days with listening to this I told her off.

"That girl Jen, she likes Rick! He is so out of her –"

"Lucy SHUT UP. No one CARES what you think so just stop talking! God. Annoy someone else!" Lets just say, that shut her up. I felt bad after and I honestly tried to talk to her but she wouldn't let me get a word out before shoving me to the floor. I quickly stopped after the 3rd time when I was outside onto the tar. When I went to the nurse's office to get bandaged up I told them I had tripped over my own to feet. They believed me only because as I walked over to their desk I tripped and sprawled across the floor. I had to listen to her talk about people on Monday and Tuesday, got pushed around Wednesday and Thursday, and Friday they decided it would be fun to beat me up.

I was walking back from lunch at 1 and I rounded the second to last corner before my room when I heard the footsteps behind me. My back went nimrod straight and I slowly turned around. I saw Jen and Murphy standing there smirking at me. I heard footsteps coming from the direction of my room and I saw Lucy and Rick. I took a deep gulp and backed up against the wall. They had me cornered.

"You really thought you could get away with treating me badly? For your information people do care what I say and you pissed off the wrong girl bitch." She grinned at me and lunged for my throat.

Her hand rapped tightly around my throat and I couldn't breath. She had me pushed up against the wall and she brought her left and back and swung it with all her force into my stomach. I held back my scream of horror. She then called to Rick. "Rick you play soccer don't you? You know how to kick." A wide smile stretched across her face and Rick stepped forward. He wasn't grinning but he looked kind of like a kid waiting to open presents on Christmas day. Lucy pushed me to the ground and Rick planted a kick in my ribs. I felt something snap and I realized he just rebroke one of my healing ribs. I couldn't hold back my shriek of pain. Mrs. Gray started down the hall and all 4 of them sprinted away. She walked up to me and a flash of concern crossed her face.

"Are you alright?"

"No! Let me go to the nurse."

"Okay." She walked with me to the nurse and I told her I fell down the stairs. They knew I was lying but didn't ask me for the truth.

They decided to keep me overnight to make sure I started the healing process but Mrs. Gray looked like she had other intentions.

I already hated it here after just 5 days and I wondered if I was ever going to get out. It only took 1 more days for me to get the answer.

**_Edward's Point of View  
_**It wasn't my choice to wind up following my dad around like a lost little puppy, but I had got suspended from school on Friday so my dad wanted me to stay with him so I couldn't get in any more trouble, which made the decision easy. I had _no_ choices. Getting suspended on your first day at a new school was never a good idea but its not like I was going to sit back and watch as that boy Connell got beat up by the school jock, Jack. It was a 6th grader like myself versus an 8th grader so I took matters into my own hands and helped him out. I'm pretty sure Connell is pretty happy so I shouldn't have gotten suspended from school. Jack was in the nurse's room bawling his eyes out when I was done but that made me feel terrible. There were the attempts at apologies I threw at him but none of them seemed to work because he still would answer my calls so I couldn't formally apologize.

So far today my father and I had visited a cancer patient, a patient who had a heart attack, and an old lady who had an allergic reaction to her dog. The next patient he had told me was very different. It was a young girl, my age who had gotten in a car accident with her parents. Her parents hadn't survived the crash. She had apparently started running down the halls being chased by nurses at 8 am this morning and he wanted to make sure she was fine.

We got to the room, room 235, and he took a step around the door just to be greeted by an old hag with a clipboard. My dad started walking into the room speaking but as soon as I got in the room I didn't hear him anymore. It was just me and the most beautiful person in the world, sitting on the bed in front of me, in this room.

Her beautiful brown hair was messed up, in a good way, from sleeping and her pale skin shone in the light of the room. There were no words to describe her good enough. It was at that time that I looked up and realized she had tears rolling down her cheek. After I saw that I looked up into her beautiful brown eyes and saw she was looking directly into mine as well. I turned my head to hide the blush on my cheeks and by the time I turned back I saw the blush fade from hers as well.

Dad then introduced us and we both exchanged hellos. Bella was her name, and it fit her perfectly, they were both beautiful.

The old lady chose then as a good time to interrupt our silent conversation by yelling at Bella. First she loses her parents and now this? Life is so unfair to her! I listened to their conversation with my dad, then we headed to his office.

I guess he noticed more then I thought he did because he said, "nice blush kiddo. I think somebody likes Bella!"

"Do not!" it didn't help any that I had to go and blush again. After that embarrassing little exchange my 1 and only brother walks in.

"Hey daddio! Wassup?" I rolled my eyes at him. Dad was a serious, polite man and whenever Emmett spoke he just sounded childish. It wasn't that I didn't get along with Emmett but he played way to rough for someone 3 years older than his opponent.

I rolled my eyes and thought about Bella. It was then I decided to go and talk to her every day. I thought it might make her happy to know someone was there for her.

It was Sunday again and I went up to her room just to find it empty. I guess she decided to leave without saying goodbye. I didn't even get a chance to get her number, that sucks. Oh well maybe I'll see her again…

I walked into Carlisle's office and immediately he noticed something was wrong. "The foster agency came and got her half an hour ago." I missed her by half an hour! "But I'm going to talk to Esme about that tonight. Maybe we'll be able to adopt her." I grinned at him, but then realization hit and I frowned.

**A/N: I have no idea how one of these meetings would go so I completely made it up, hope its not too bad… sorry about the short chapter hope it wasn't too terrible. oh! And Merry Christmas to everyone, or if you don't celebrate it then merry/happy _insert holiday here_ …review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: High Spirits, High Hopes**

**_Edward's Point of View_  
**"She's gonna say no isn't she? Mom already thinks having 2 boys is tough enough." The frown on my face got more and more prominent.

"You don't know that son. There is a chance she'll say yes. We just have to talk to her." He smiled a kind smile at me. "Now go home and beg your mom with your eyes. She wont be able to resist."

A smile creeped onto my face. "See you at home dad!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

Our house was only a mile away from the hospital so I sprinted the entire way. I got to the house in 5 minutes, a new personal record and I was breathless as I stumbled into the door. I saw that mom and Emmett were in the kitchen so I walked towards the kitchen and caught the end of the conversation.

"But mom I'm starving!"

She frowned. "You tell that to the kids in Africa." Esme turned to face him. "no go get your butt in your room and stay there and think about what I've said! I'll call you when dinners ready!" Her voice got louder and louder as Emmett traveled up the stairs and into his room. For a freshmen in high school he acted like such a child, especially when it came down to food.

"Hey mom, do you need help?"

A smile lit her face, "sure Edward."

She handed me a bag of tomatoes and told me to clean and slice 2 for burgers that night. We stood in silence for about 10 minutes when she finally broke it.

"What's your real reason behind this Edward?"

I gulped. "Well I wanted to ask you a question…"

**_Mrs. Grays Point of View  
_**As soon as the incident in the hall occurred and that brat didn't rat out any of the kids I saw beating her I knew she was exactly what they were asking for. After I walked her to the nurse's I practically ran back to my office.

The last time he called me, about 2 months ago, and he seemed very terrifying and I was scared.

_'Hello? Mrs. Gray correct?' a gentle voice sounded from the other side of the phone._

_'Y-yes?' I managed to stammer out._

_'Could you do me a favor?'_

_'Of course sir.'_

_'When you see anyone, preferably a pretty little girl, who can be hurt but she doesn't tattle, who will be able to stand a few kicks and punches, just in case you know, will you send her to me?'_

_'Yes sir' I agreed before I thought then I corrected myself. 'Actually I would prefer not to it sounds like this girl could be hurt their?' I was near to being petrified._

_He must've already known my weakness because he said, 'You will do as I say. Or else you will leave me no other option but to take your son. I'm sure you wouldn't want that, now would you?'_

_I gasped into the receiver. 'Who _is_ this?'_

_The man on the other end of the phone chuckled. 'Aro Volturi, but you can call me Mr. Volturi.' There was a pause before he continued. ' You have my number, make sure to call me with an update within the next 3 months, or you will be given a warning.' I could hear the smirk through the phone. I gulped and pressed the end button when I heard the tone telling me my call had ended._

I sat there for a minute before deciding if I should call. I knew it was a fate worse than death to send a child over their but it was the only way I could get on Mr. Volturi's good side, and it would be a terrible thing to be on his bad side. Then I dialed the too familiar number that had starred in my most recent nightmares.

"Hello?" a deep voice that could only belong to a butler or a weightlifter answered.

"Hi, this is Mrs. Gray from Foster Me Please and I would like to speak with Mr. Volturi." I listened to the silence and added. "Its _Urgent_."

I heard the phone rustle as he moved down the hallways much to fast. Next thing I heard was muffled talking.

_Sorry to interrupt sir._

_Then why are you?_

_There is a women on the phone who says its urgent? She's from some foster place? _I heard the question thick in his voice.

The phone swapped users and I heard the too friendly voice of Mr. Volturi. "Mrs. Gray! How nice to talk to you again. I hope you are calling for good news?"

I was nearly bouncing out of my chair. "Yes sir! She is perfect! She can take a beating and she doesn't tell_ anyone_ who it was, she just makes up some excuse! You would be free to do whatever you want and she wouldn't say a word! Does that sound like a good description of someone you need?"

He paused for a moment. "Does she clean?"

I shivered and said, "that is a lesson you can beat into anyone." I frowned at what I was doing.

"Ah good! What time shall I send Demetri over to get her?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Sound good?"

"Can we just adopt her right away?" he was very excited.

"Sadly no. Rules say she must be willing to move in with you guys… or in other words you have to wait at least a week before you adopt her, but then she is yours for good!"

He caught on to the double meaning behind my words. "you mean we have to treat her _nicely,"_ he practically spat the word out, "for an entire week before I get her to do my bidding."

A frown played at the edges of my lips. "Sorry sir but by law that is the only way."

He debated that for a moment. "Well then Demetri will see you at noon."

Before he had a chance to hang up I asked a question that had me on edge since our last call. "Sir one last thing… Will you leave my family alone now?"

I almost regretted having asked until I heard his voice. "Of course Mrs. Gray."

I grinned triumphantly while listening to the buzz telling me Aro had hung up.

**_Bella's Point of View  
_**I sat in the nurse's office the next morning with aching ribs and a very sore stomach. The events of yesterday finally clouded my memory. I stifled a gasp and looked around to find a clock. 10:30 it read.

I wasn't ready to face my fears and go back to that room so I lie back down and shut my eyes just to realize that when I shut them I saw their smirking faces. I decided to convert these thoughts to one of a happy, and sadder time. I remembered that boy in the hospital, Edward. I thought about his eyes and just now realized that the color they were was the most beautiful color in the world. Now I shut my eyes and imagined I was with him in the hospital, looking into his green eyes and feeling protected.

Looking back at the clock I realized it was already 11:15 and decided to get up. I was just getting myself out of the bed when Mrs. Gray walked in.

"Hello." I said through gritted teeth.

I saw her grimace before she responded. "We found you a family. They will be here at noon. I want you presentable, and packed by then got that?" It sounded like she was sorry. Wow she didn't even want me to be happy, that's a pleasant lady.

"Yes sir. Oops sorry." It was one of the first times I was being rude but I felt she deserved it. "may I ask something?"

"Of course." She said this through gritted teeth obviously mad at my comment.

"What's the family's name?"

She waited a moment before frowning. "You will find out soon enough."

I gasped, how could she not tell me who I was to live with? I didn't even realize I was up until I had crashed into Mrs. Gray who was already out the door. "Sorry Mrs. Gray!" This time I meant it.

I was eager to meet my new family so I could finally be in my new home, away form the nasty people here.

**_Esme's Point of View  
_**I remembered being very nervous when Edward had asked me if I would be willing to foster, then eventually adopt Bella. In fact I remembered every word.

_'Can we foster Bella?'_

_'Bella? The same Bella you've been daydreaming about?' I teased him and watched his pale cheeks turn rosey red._

_'Do not!'_

_'Don't try to deny it I'm your mother I know.'_

_He blushed harder, 'Can we?'_

_I thought long and hard then said, 'Give me a week to think about it, next Saturday you will have your answer. Sound good?'_

_He grinned knowing he was that closer to the answer he wanted._

It was Saturday now, 11 o clock in the morning and I knew my boys would b getting up soon. They always slept in way to long on weekends.

I decided to waste time by cooking them pancakes and by the time I had the last one off the pain all three of them were racing down the stairs. Even my grown husband was leaping down the stairs.

Emmett and Carlisle bounded over to the pancakes while Edward had his goal set on me. "What did you decided mom?" I could see the anxious look in his green eyes.

"Of course I said yes. Now eat your breakfast then go get ready and you and your father can head over there and get the papers signed."

Both Carlisle and Edward inhaled their food then ran upstairs both eager to go get Bella. They were out the door before the clock hit 12:30.

Emmett sat with me in the living room on the couch for the next hour and a half while we waited for them to come back.

I heard a car in the driveway and I bounded onto the porch to await our new family member, but what I saw frightened me a little.

Edward was sluggishly walking towards the house with Carlisle trailing along behind. He looked at me and frowned.

**A/N: Sorry bout the short chapter you guys! It's just I wanted to get a chapter out soon and as I was writing I realized this would be a nice place to stop! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Reviews would be lovely please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Let Downs**

**A/N: I have forgotten disclaimers so here they are : GO TALK TO STEPHENIE MEYER ABOUT THE OWNER OF THE SERIES CUZ IT'S NOT ME!**

**And when I say castle in the title of this story I am talking about the mansion that… oh. You haven't read about that yet… Shoot nevermind. Oh well you'll figure it out soon enough. Now onward with the story!!**

_**Carlisle's Point of View  
**_It had been a week since we had head the news that Bella was already fostered. We didn't know who had her but we did notice how sad Edward was. I think he was truly worried about her, he had witnessed her break down on multiple occasions. The news that she had already been moved to a home was upsetting, even to me. I would've loved to adopt Bella she seemed soooo sweet.

I decided it was time to check on him.

I knocked quietly on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in."

"Hello Edward."

"Hi dad."

"How you doing son?"

"Fantastic." I could hear the bitter edge in his voice.

"Edward." I waited till he looked up to continue. "You only knew her for a week, how come you're so upset?"

"You wouldn't understand."

I flashed him a quick grin. "Try me."

I looked into his eyes and I saw his saying fine. "Well, uhh… as soon as I saw her, I felt umm…. Complete? Is that the right word? I don't know but it sounds like I'm jumping into… I don't know. I sound stupid and irrational. It's not like me. I know it's crazy and all but I just don't feel right, I feel like something bad is going to happen soon…" he started to drift off at the end and he fell asleep. His brow was furrowed but I let him continue to sleep as I slipped out the door as quietly as possible. Obviously the stress was getting to him, but I did understand. Well I understood the part about him being complete now, but I didn't get the bad feeling.

There was a good reason I understood the first part. It reminded me about how Esme and I had ended up together. I smiled at the memory.

_It was my first day at this school, and because I was new I didn't have any friends yet. I had gone through my first 5 classes with girls staring at me and guys glaring at me. _**(A/N: Carlisle isn't supposed to sound full of himself here but since he is handsome I thought that this is how it would go down…) **

_I was tired of all the stares and was getting ready to sit at an empty table when I heard a quiet whisper after somebody slammed into me. "So sorry! My friends th-they pushed me. Let me just get out of your way…" I was going to just pretend that that hadn't even happened until I turned around and saw who it was. Her beautiful eyes stared at me and I couldn't help but stare back. She turned around to leave when I rushed to stop her._

_I lightly grabbed her arm and said, "No, don't go. Please just stay, have lunch with me."_

_She smiled at me and said, "Sure." After that day we hung out all the time, and kept close during college when I went to become a doctor. We got married a couple years after, and had our 2 kids._

Edward must have felt similarly, even though he was only in 6th grade, he must have felt a strong connection to her. I frowned because if I had lost Esme I would've been a mess, like he is now. I should probably go explain this to Esme.

As I walked into the living room I noticed Emmett wasn't there. Esme saw me looking around and answered my question before I had time to ask it. "Emmett went to his friends house, he'll be back later tonight. Around 9."

I glanced at the clock 8:45. "Oh, alright, I need to talk to you."

She seemed confused.

"It's about Edward."

"okay…" She pronounced the word slowly.

"I… well I think that, he has a connection with Bella."

She rolled her eyes. "He's in 6th grade, and you think he loves her?"

"Not quite love, I think that he feels protective of her?" I didn't mean to ask that but that's how it sounded.

Esme's eyes widened. I had told her how I felt about her when we first met and she must have remembered it. "Oh. Oh. OH!" I knew she got it, so I smiled sheepishly at her. "We have to find her!"

The smile disappeared from my face. "I don't think so, you see the Volturi adopted her."

Realization crossed her face. "Oh…" she thought a moment and continued. "Can't we adopt her after she moves from that home?"

I shook my head, "I went back today, to see if she was back, Bella signed the papers, she is officially the Volturi's child." We both frowned at the news and sat there for a couple minutes just looking into each other's eyes. Only did we break the conversation with our eyes when Emmett walked in.

**_Bella's Point of View  
_**I was honestly very shocked when I figured out what family I was to be staying with. I thought that this was the best birthday gift I could've imagined! And it was on my birthday too! It wasn't until I had walked into Mrs. Gray's office that I had seen the big muscles on the guy who came to pick me up. When I say big I mean he could probably snap someone's skull easily. I shivered at the thought.

Mrs. Gray turned to me. "Bella this is Demetri. Demetri, this is the Volturi's new daughter."

A grin spread across the width of my face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Demetri."

He smirked. "Right back at you."

It took 10 minutes for us to be on our way. Demetri had filled out papers then walked me to the car. It was a LIMO. "oh my gosh." I muttered under my breathe. If this was how I was going to be treated than that was fine with me.

We drove another 2 and a half hours until he said, "Bella, welcome to Boston." Once again I grinned as I looked up into the big city, and more importantly, the huge mansion in the middle of town that was going to be my future home.

After another 5 minutes we were at the front gates.

"Hello?" A voice in a box next to the entrance said.

"It's me, Demetri, let us through."

"OH! Of course sir!"

The driveway was very long and when we finally made it to the door of the mansion, I got out and looked up. My jaw dropped to the ground. When people call this a mansion they should call this a castle because that's what this is. I beamed knowing I was going to be another princess to fill the castle.

Demetri led me through the large oak doors and up a grand staircase into what looked to be a large study.

"Aro sir." Demetri nods in the direction of a chair and I turn and curtsy. I felt silly doing so but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Ah. Is this Bella?" I nod in Aro's direction.

"Yes sir Aro. May I call you Aro?"

He grins a scary grin, "Of course daughter." He suddenly remembered something because he said, "Oh! Demetri go get Jane and Alec! We need o introduce them."

Demetri leaves and I decided to ask a question that had been on my mind. "Why did you chose me to be your foster child?"

He almost looked angry before he covered it up. "Dear, that will all make sense in the future." I knew the grin should scare me but I am to thrilled to be in this castle. My castle.

I grinned a less evil grin and said, "Alright sir."

It was at this time I saw one of my favorite people in the world strut into the room in designer clothes. Jane. My dream is finally coming true! I'm meeting Jane! A smile covered my entire face.

"Jane, Alec, this is Bella." Aro said in a strained sweet voice.

They both grinned, but only one looked sincere. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella" Alec said.

Jane then piped in, "Oh yes. Definitely." I was confused but I tried to cover that up. This was the happiest I had been since my parents died.

"Tomorrow you will start school at the public school Jane and Alec go to." I couldn't miss the adoration in his voice when he said their names.

"Okay sir." I tried to sound happy but I wasn't ready for school. Oh well. Tough it out Bella.

"Jane, could you be a doll and show Bella to her room."

"Of course daddy." Her voice seemed venomous. I shivered. She pointed to the door and I started to walk towards it.

When my back was turned I heard Aro whisper something like, "Remember our conversation from earlier."

I was confused but kept walking then stopped by the door. Jane walked out and a tall, muscular man 18 or 19 follows us down the corridor. She brings me to a grand room with a huge bedroom. "This is _my_ room?" She nodded and my jaw dropped to the floor. I squeaked them went to the middle of the room and looked around.

The walls were painted a light purple, the comforter on the bed was dark purple along with the furniture along the walls. There was a door to the right and I walked over to it and opened it. It was a HUGE bathroom! Almost as big as the bedroom itself. I gaped at my surroundings and went over to a door on the left. It was a closet jam packed with clothes. For me? I didn't know if that were true but I took another look at the closet. It IS bigger than the bedroom. Jane walks in behind me.

"These are your clothes, hope they work for you." I nod still unable to form a sentence. "I'll leave you alone then…" she seemed to remember something. "Dinner is in the dining hall. Take a left out of your room then go down the stairs and it's the room to the left. We will also meet there for school tomorrow." With that she left me alone and I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, then I would head down to dinner. I grinned. Even after all the terrible things that had happened, everything from losing my parents to leaving Edward, I still felt overly happy to be here, here of all places!

I went to the dining hall and sat down at the table and looked around. This room was as extravagant as my bedroom. I didn't notice that Aro had just walked in until I heard him chuckle. Gasping I turned around to face him.

"I'm so sorry sir. Is this your seat?" I blushed a shade of red.

Once again he laughed. "No, no Bella. You may sit there. It's just you looked utterly shocked at the sight of my hom- our home." And yet again I felt I should run away from the grin on his face. A shiver ran down my back, echoing my thoughts.

Within a minute of this exchange Jane and Alec walk into the room. "Hello father."

"Hello children." He mimicked. "How was your days?"

Jane answered first. "Good. We went to the park with our friends today."

Alec only nodded. How odd? I thought he would be as talkative as his sister.

Aro turned to me. "What about you Bella?"

I smiled. "Very good Aro, I'm so glad you guys fostered me."

Aro and Jane have devilish grins on their faces while Alec just stares at the wall.

"WE are glad to have you Bella." Aro speaks for them all.

Dinner passed with more awkward conversation and when it is time to part we all say goodnight.

I walk up to my room, and with no surprise I get lost. It was only 5 minutes later a little girl around 9 or 10 maybe walks up to me. The girl was in rags, and had dark hair that she had trimmed short, with little spikes going off in different directions, she was adorable. I knew she worked here but before I could say anything she interrupted me with a question of her own.

"Excuse me ma'am but are you lost?"

I nod sheepishly at her. "I have no clue where I am." I admit.

She set a little grin on her face as well, but it was only to be polite I could tell.

"You are staying in the purple room correct?"

I nod stunned that she knew. As she leads me back to my room I ask a her a question that was gnawing at me since I saw her. "Not meaning to be rude, but why is such a young girl like you working here?" The curiosity burned inside me.

" Oh umm…" she stuttered trying to form words before saying, "Here's your room." And her little feet scurried her on her way.

I was utterly confused but I got ready for bed and found that I would only dream nightmares tonight.

I shielded my eyes from the blinding lights. But that didn't stop the car from ramming into ours. I open my eyes and look to see my parents bent forward blood rushing from their heads, arms, stomachs, EVERYwhere.

The scream that escaped my lips took my breathe away, and luckily enough for me I had a pillow covering my mouth drowning out the scream. I ran into the bathroom in time to puke my guts out. I couldn't handle the emotions, and visions I had just seen.

After that I took a shower and got dressed. Luckily by them it was about time for me to go downstairs. I quickly brushed my teeth and nearly ran down the hall where I crashed into Jane.

"I am so sorry Jane!" She looked furious but covered it up within a second.

"No problem Bella. I was just coming to get you anyway. C'mon time to go." We walked silently down the halls of her castle until we reached the very large dining table. I followed her example of grabbing a plate and food and I followed behind her as she gathered a plate full of food.

We sat down next to Alec at one end of the table. Alec gave me a sad smile. I wondered why it was sad, but got quickly distracted by Jane calling my name.

"Bella. When we get to school you will have to go to the main office for a schedule. Then you can find your way throughout the halls from there correct?"

"I-I think so," I stuttered not knowing if I actually could.

"Then when it comes down to lunch you can sit with me and my friends." I nodded and once again copied her as she got up from the table and walked out the front doors.

The car ride to school wasn't a long one, just a mere 5 minutes. But what we drove in _was _something to stare at. A LIMO! A long black limo. I was absolutely in shock looking around at all the little buttons.

When we got to school I said some quick goodbyes to Alec and Jane and went in the direction they pointed for the main office.

As I walked into the room I noticed a portrait of Aro, Jane, and Alec. How cute. I walked up to the lady and spoke to her. "Hello my name is Bella Swan. I, er I'm the Volturi's foster kid, and um, I need a, uh schedule." I wondered if she understood what I had said and was going to say it a bit more clearly until she smiled and nodded.

"Of course dear. Here it is." She handed me a sheet of paper and I thanked her and walked out.

I read the piece of paper.

_1__st__ period Science Mrs. Chambers Room 125_

_2__nd__ period English Mrs. Jason Room 239_

_3__rd__ period Math Mr. Wallis Room 107_

_4__th__ period Study hall Mrs. Jason Room 239_

_5__th__ period Spanish Senora Giannes Room 145_

_6__th__ period Lunch Cafeteria_

_7__th__ period History Mr. Nelson Room 205_

_8__th__ period Music Mr. James Room 123_

I groaned. I was in 6th grade and yet my schedule sent me all over the school. Great. This day has had an awful start. I can only hope it'll become better.

I walked off to 1st period and sat down and heard Mrs. Chambers rattling off names. I wasn't paying attention until I heard. "Isabella Swan."

"Here." I called back. I heard laughing and I looked around.

"No hunny, I was introducing you." I felt the blush engulf my face.

"Oh, sorry Mrs.…" I looked at my schedule. "Chambers."

"It's quite alright dear."

I nodded towards her and listened to her prattle on about some sort of science.

The rest of the day followed in that routine, I would find some way to embarrass myself and the class would laugh. When I came down to lunchtime I scanned to room looking for Jane. When I finally found her I walked over to her.

"Hi, Jane." I spoke very politely.

"Oh." She looked almost angry. When her mood lightened she said. "Girls, This is Bella."

"Hello Bella," They chorused.

"He-el-lo" I stuttered out.

They rolled their eyes and continued gossiping. I zoned out, daydreaming about the boy from the hospital, Edward, and was brought back by an overfriendly looking boy waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hello?" I questioned him.

"Hey my names Mike." He grinned at me. I smiled back. " Need anything and I'm here to help." By that time I realized it was the end of lunch and I jumped up. And nearly ran to the door. He followed behind me.

"Nope. I'm good. Thanks. Bye." I was running at nearly a sprint by now to a) get to class on time, and b) lose Mike from my tail.

The next 4 days repeat that way until Friday at lunch Mikey boy decides to change it up.

"So hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" He asked me out. Woah. Now that's a first. I might have actually thought about it before I hurt his feelings, but then I saw Jane glaring at me and decided to be straightforward.

"No… sorry." I threw the last part on for his benefit.

"Oh… okay." Disappointment covered his face, and as usual, I ran off.

When I got home Aro had Demetri waiting for me.

"Aro would like to see you in his office." I nod and follow him up to Aro's office.

When I walk in I look for him and see him sitting on his chair.

"Hello Aro, you wanted to see me?"

He nodded and said, "Come, take a seat." Once I was seated he continued. "You may not have noticed but we are down a couple servants." I shook my head. I truly hadn't noticed. "Ahh… I didn't think you had. But nonetheless we want to adopt you."

I lift my eyes to look into his. I smile. "Really sir? You mean it?"

"Of course! We will schedule a meeting in the morning with lovely Mrs. Gray to sign the papers and make it official." He almost seemed overly joyed.

I went to my room, did homework, and then went downstairs for dinner. At dinner Aro told them how I would be become their adopted sister. Jane had the same joyess expression, but I couldn't quite place why.

That night I fell asleep thinking about Edward, just to ease my mind, and I dreamt of him. More specifically I dreamt of the day he told me of his little sister. I was sure I was one of the only people he had told.

"Do you have any siblings?" I had asked.

"Ye-a-ah…" I didn't understand why he was stuttering so I lifted one eyebrow. "Well… umm."

_"You don't need to tell me." I spoke softly._

_After a few silent moments I brought my eyes up to see his, but I ended up get lot in his beautiful green eyes…again._

_He grinned a crooked grin and said. "I want to…" then he went on to tell the story. "I have an older brother whose name is Emmett, he's a freshmen. And I used to have a sister…"_

_I had gasped guessing what had happened. "Oh no! I'm so sorry Edward!"_

_"She didn't die if that's what you think." Oh I guess I was wrong. Good." Of course maybe it would've been better for her if she had…" I remembered being really confused. "You see, my mother, Esme, brought Emmett, Alice and myself to the store to go grocery shopping with her. Alice was a year younger than me, she was sitting in the front of the carriage while, Emmett, age 6 at the time, and I, age 3 were fooling around in the back. My mother had turned to look at the selection of foods in front of her, searching for whatever it was she needed. Emmett and I were to busy messing around to notice a man walk up and take Alice right out of the carriage. My mother ran back to the carriage from the other end of the aisle once she noticed Alice was gone. The store checked all the cameras but no one could find any trace as to where 1-year-old Alice had gone. That's how we lost our sister." By this time Edward was standing near the window and from the angle I was at I could see a tear crawl down his cheek._

_"I-I am-m so-so so-rr-ryy." I managed to stutter out._

_"It's not your fault." He said walking back to my bedside. I could've sworn I heard him say "It's mine." _

_I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "It is _not _your fault that your sister was stolen by some psychopath." I said as sternly as possible, then I engulfed him in a hug. "Believe me, it's true."_

_"I believe you."_

I yawned and stretched as I woke up the next morning. Time to get adopted. I grinned to myself. This was going to be great.

After I had finished getting ready I heard a knock on the door. I went to thedoor and opened it. " Oh, well hello Demetri.

"Bella." He nodded a greeting. " Meet Aro and Mrs. Gray in the dining hall for breakfast and to sign the papers in 5 minutes." I grinned.

"Alright, I will be right down." I grabbed a sweatshirt and ran down to the dining hall.

When I got there I noticed a stack of papers beside Mrs. Gray. "Hello Mrs. Gray. Good morning Aro."

"Hello Bella." Mrs. Gray greeted. Se seemed oddly sad? Did she really not want me to be happy that badly? I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Good morning. Are you hungry?" Aro asked.

"No, thank you though." I paused and looked around. My eyes went back to the papers. "Do I have to sign all of those?" I just now realized how many papers there were.

Mrs. Gray nodded. "Give or take."

Once the 2 of them had finished breakfast we went into Aro's study. Mrs. Gray pointed at about 100 places where I needed to sign saying that I wanted to be here. My hand was about ready to fall of from being used so much. At the end of our little session Mrs. Gray turned and spoke to me. "Have a good life Bella."

I looked to Aro and said, "I will." And with that Mrs. Gray walked out of my life. It was nearly 1 pm and I realized I had homework this weekend. "Will you excuse me Aro?"

"Of courses." As I walked out of his office I heard him chuckle an evil chuckle.

Before I could really let that bother me I was in my room pulling out my Math homework from Mr. Wallis. I was stuck on a really complicated problem and decided to put it aside for now. I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes.

It had only been a few minutes of my eyes being closed when my door opened. I shot up and looked at who had entered.

"Oh. Hello Jane." I said politely.

She just snickered and I watched as Felix her 18 year old bodyguard walked into my room.

"Do you guys want something?" I hoped I wasn't sounding rude.

She cackled then answered my question. "Bella you are not fit to live in this house. I can't believe you bought this charade-" more laughter "I cant believe you even looked at my man."

I was truly starting to get scared. "W-who are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Mike? Oh come on I saw you flirting with him!" She looked at Felix. "Get her." He nodded and lunged in for me. I screamed and jumped away from where he was aiming. I managed to have him fall onto the bed and I was running for the door. I was just about to make it when I felt a pain in my cheek. I looked up and realized Jane had slapped me.

I was on the ground, vulnerable. This wasn't the house I thought I was in. Jane wasn't the girl I thought she was. She wasn't the girl I had wanted to be best friends with.

While I was thinking all this over Felix had gotten off the bed and walked up and kicked my stomach. I was gasping for breath. "Wait." I heard Jane call out right as Felix was going to land another kick in my stomach. I thought that maybe Jane wanted to help me. I looked up at her with pleading eyes. "This is a special guest room. I would hate for there to be blood on the floor." My eyes widened with horror. "Bring her to the servants quarters." She smirked and Felix picked me up.

He was carrying me over his shoulder and I had stopped trying to wriggle free. I knew that it was pointless. This morning when I had signed the paper saying that I wanted to live her, I was signing a paper saying I wanted to die.

I had started crying on the way to the 'servants quarters' and Jane, who had been following us, started telling me off. "If you tell anyone what happens here you can expect a lot more damage." She cackled just like her father and turned to walk away. "Oh and Felix? Just drop her in one of the rooms. Doesn't matter which one."

"Yes ma'am."

As we entered the servants quarters I looked around and noticed the little girl from earlier hiding behind a flower pot, looking at me. I saw a tear run down her face and all I wanted to do was run up to her and comfort her.

We rounded another corner and Felix looked into the room. Next think I knew I was flying through the air. It was an amazing feeling but just like anything else good it had to come crashing down. My back him the wall opposite where I had been and I fell into a pile of boxes. I let out a scream of pain and I looked up in time to see Felix's foot collide with my stomach once again and he laughed as he left the room with me in tears.

"I am stuck in the dungeons of this castle. All alone." I mutter to myself knowing no one else could hear me. " Why can't somebody help me?" As soon as I thought that thought I wished I hadn't because I could heard the pitter-patter of the rain outside leaking into this room but beyond that I could here footsteps. I shivered. Had they come back for more?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Misfortunes

**A/N: Remember Bella is now 12. and sorry about the huge delay in getting this out, I had writers block and too much on my mind… anyways here we go! Oh and I don't own twilight, that's Stephenie's.**

**Bella's Point of View**

A small whimper came out of my lips as I heard boxes moving around. I decided I might as well look up at Felix, or whoever was here to hurt me. When I looked up the last thing I expected to see was 2 little blue eyes staring down at me. Surprisingly these 2 eyes looked familiar. Where did I see them?

It was the little girl who helped me find my way back to the room. She was examining my stomach probing sections, and then she moved up to my face. The girl offered me a small smile then said. "No broken bones." Her voice rang like bells in the small room.

Once again I was shocked at the age of the little girl, how old was she? "What's your name? How old are you? Why are you here?" after I blurted out the questions I realized how rude that was. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

She laughed a small laugh. "It's alright. My name is Alice and I'm 11." Alice? Where had I heard that name before? "And when I was younger I was kidnapped and brought back here." She started crying so I wrapped my arms around her. It was then that I realized 2 things. The first was that her eyes looked to be the same blue color as Dr. Cullen, Edward's dad. The second thing was that the little girl in front of me was Edward's little sister.

Once she had finished crying I lightly grabbed her chin and brought her eyes to mine. "You are Alice Cullen." Shock crossed her eyes and she nodded. "I met your brother, and father. Edward, and Dr. Cullen." She started crying again and I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"Can you tell me about them? I don't remember them, it was so long ago, I was so young."

I smiled at her. "Of course. I was in the hospital after I got in a car crash." I struggled to hold back the tears. "Your dad was my doctor. He had brilliant blonde hair that was slicked back. Umm... he had your eyes, he was really… handsome." She chuckled. "And your brother Edward is a year older than you. His hair looked messy, but it was a good messy, the color was close to a bronze. Amazing. He had beautiful green eyes, and was so nice! Both your father and brother were complete gentlemen, and were so nice to me."

"You like him!" She accused me.

I was about to deny but then I realized that that was the truth. "Huh. I guess you're right…" I paused for a minute. "Oh well, it doesn't matter now. No way I'm getting out of here and finding them…" I thought about that then added. "But I will get you out. I will get you back to your family. I don't have a family to go back to but you do. And you better watch out cause I always keep my promises."

"Thank you" Alice whispers tears filling her eyes. She grabbed my hand and started towing me away. "Come on Bella, let's go to my room, you can meet Jamie."

"Jamie?" I questioned as she led me out of the room.

"She's an elderly women who helped me out when I was younger. She still does. Jamie is the closest thing I've known to a mother…"

I didn't want to say anything more to except her so instead I just watched where we were going. It was a dark hall way and there were small windows at the top of the ceiling signifying that we were below ground. After rounding another corner we walked into a small room with an old rocking car and 2 large beat up quilts on the ground.

"This is my room." Alice explained. "You can share with me if you want. Jamie lives in here too. I bet you'll like her." We waited there for about 20 minutes before an old woman who had a cane came walking into the room. She had graying hair and a hunched over back. She had wrinkles covering every inch of her face and she smiled at me. Then frowned.

"I see they brought another young one back." She shook her head. "Did they steal you away to?"

It was my turn to shake my head. "No my parents died." I managed to choke out.

This fragile old lady ran up to me and hugged me. "I am so sorry hunny."

"S'not your fault."

Alice cleared her throat. "So Bella. I am sorry to say, but you must get used to living a hard life. We get little meals every day, such as a roll, or piece of fruit. We have to go to school everyday. Me and you both go to the middle school, 6th grade." I was about to question her when she read into what I would say. "I told them I was a year older, Jamie's idea actually, because if I'm a year older I can get a job earlier and start saving up money. Jamie can't get a job because the Volturi make sure no one will hire her. We have no clue why though…they assigned a room during the day for her to clean. Not very pleasant." She paused to catch her breath. "Anyways once I get enough money I'll be able to live after I run away, I can runaway sooner."

I turned to Jamie, "Why are you here? Did you get kidnapped when you were younger?"

She laughed a small laugh. "No sadly I was what you would call a beggar. I was homeless. They offered me life here and I gladly accepted. This is much better then the life I would've had, that much they must have known" I stifled a gasp.

"Aww I am soo sorry!"

"Ha ha like you said before its not your fault." She grinned down at me.

I turned back to Alice. "What do you mean by a hard life?"

"Well, they beat us, make fun of us, starve us, and make us work hard. They really enjoy it." I didn't have to look at her face to notice she was crying.

I walked up to Alice and hugged her. "We'll get through this."

"Yeah… I know."

"So if I wasn't here what would you be doing?"

"We have to go report to the head servant, Heidi." She gulped at the name witch frightened me. Could this Heidi really be as bad as oh lets say Felix? I hope not…

"Well then lets get going. Where is Heidi?"

"Right this way." Alice motioned with her hand for me to follow. I did as I was told. We went down about 3 halls taking a right, then a left, and then another left. We stopped in front of a large magnificent oak door. I gawked at it.

"_This_ is the head servants quarters!"

"Oh! I did mention that she is Aro's sister right?" the look on my face told her the answer. "Apparently not.."

She knocked hesitantly on the large door and then backed away pulling my arm. "What are yo-" I started asking her but was cut off by someone slamming the door open.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU LITTLE.." She noticed me then. "Oh hello. And what would your name be?"

"B-b-b" I stuttered.

"Her name is Bella." Alice interjected.

A sneer spread across Heidi's astonishingly beautiful face. I could tell where Jane got it from. "Hello Bella." She spat my name out. After looking down at my outfit she laughed. "What did you do trip over your own two feet?" I looked down too and noticed for the first time the dirt caked under my finder nails and on my knees from fallin- getting pushed into the boxes.

I grimaced then said, "I wish." She didn't like that to much so she slapped me, hard, across the face, then she punched me in the stomach. No she defiantly didn't like that. "What's your problem?" I screamed at her.

That was defiantly the wrong thing to do. I looked over to Alice and saw the horror in her eyes. Shit, what have I done!?!?

I didn't even realize I was on the ground and under Heidi's long heels until there was a precise pain in my neck. "OW!" She seemed to like that so she pushed harder.

"Now don't be fresh with me or it will be a lot worse. You hear?"

I got up rubbing my neck. "Yes."

She slapped me yet again. "yes ma'am to you."

"Yes _ma'am_" I had no clue where my sudden courage came from but I used it. I spat on her then prepared myself for whatever would come my way.

She pushed me up against the wall. "If we didn't need you, then you would regret that more than your going to." One more punch in my gut and she strolled back into her room. A couple seconds later she came out with two lists in her hand one she shoved at Alice the other she threw on the ground. "Have fun." And with that she gracefully strode into her room and slammed the door.

As we walked back I started to sway, and before I knew it I was falling. I didn't know if I had actually hit the ground or not because I blacked out before I got a chance to find out.

* * *

_4 hours later_

I could hear voices but I didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Alice are you sure she just collapsed? She didn't I don't know get shot or anything right? Heidi does play dirty."

"She's fine Jamie. She will wake up momentarily." I felt a cold compress on my forehead and everything came rushing back to me.

"OH!" I shot straight upward. Bad idea. I fell back down and opened my eyes and slowly lifted my upper body of the bed. "What happened? I just fell?"

"Well Alice here thinks that this was a delayed reaction from the heels that were dug into your neck?"

I wasn't sure if she meant to ask me but I answered anyways. "Probably" I said nodding my head.

She tsk'd and shook her head. "What did you say to her!?"

"Well she wasn't being nice and I was mad and well I don't really remember details…"

She nodded her head. "Very true it would be hard to remember anything after that. But that's nothing compared to what's in store."

I shivered at the thought.

Alice piped in then. "School tomorrow, your going to want your rest…"

I nodded and looked around. "Umm… I don't mean to be rude but… where do we… sleep?"

She blushed and looked down. " Well umm, we get the more luxurious of the slaves rooms, we have these blankets to sleep on..."

I closed my eyes and nodded once again. I would have to get used to this life. We knelt down and got ready to sleep. As I was dosing off I felt a tear escape my eye…

_I was running through woods, confused. I looked around everywhere when I suddenly heard a loud bang. I screamed and waited for whoever was shot to scream too. Realization hit and I looked down. Right before I passed out I saw the wet liquid spreading. The blood was soaking my entire shirt._

I screamed as I shot up from the floor. I looked down at my shirt to verify it was just a dream and I saw that it _was_ wet.

**A/N: once again I am soo sorry for the late update the next one will come a lot sooner I hope! Sorry! Review please? Even though I don't deserve it. It will help my self esteem though!!**


End file.
